Don't Stop Believin' (Rachel)
Für die Version der New Directions aus der Episode Ouvertüre siehe Don't Stop Believin' ::Für die Version der New Directions aus der Episode Triumph oder Trauer? siehe Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) ::Für die Version von Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel und Tina aus der Episode New Directions siehe Don't Stop Believin' (Staffel Fünf) Don't Stop Believin' ist ein Song aus der neunzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Süße Träume, und wird von Rachel bei ihrer Audition für das Musical "Funny Girl" gesungen. Sie hat bei Finn nach Rat gesucht, welchen Song sie bei ihrem Vorsingen singen soll und dieser hat ihr geantwortet, dass sie ein einzigartiges Talent ist und etwas Persönliches singen sollte, das sie zu den Wurzeln ihres Talents zurückbringt. Rachel entscheidet sich für diesen Song und hat dabei die allererste Performance in Ouvertüre vor Augen, wie die Gründungsmitglieder des Glee Clubs mit ihr singen. Hinterher wird sie von einem Produzenten auf ihre Veränderung während des Songs angesprochen und Rachel erklärt ihm, dass sie an ihre Freunde gedacht hat, weil sie nicht die Frau wäre, die sie heute ist und die jetzt vor ihnen steht und das tun könnte, was sie gerade getan hat, wenn diese ihr nicht gezeigt hätten, dass sie es könnte und nicht an sie geglaubt hätten. Das Original stammt von Journey aus deren achtem Album "Escape" aus dem Jahr 1981. Lyrics Rachel: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Rachel mit dem Rest vokalisierend: A singer in a smokey room, A smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Rachel mit dem Rest: Strangers Waiting Rachel mit dem Rest vokalisierend: Up and down the boulevard Their Rachel mit dem Rest: Shadows Searching Rachel mit dem Rest vokalisierend: In the night Rachel mit dem Rest: Streetlight People Rachel mit dem Rest vokalisierend: Livin' just to find emotion Rachel mit dem Rest: Hiding Somewhere Rachel mit dem Rest vokalisierend: In the night! Ooh! Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Some will win Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Rachel mit dem Rest: Strangers Waiting Rachel mit dem Rest vokalisierend: Up and down the boulevard Their Rachel mit dem Rest: Shadows Searching Rachel mit dem Rest vokalisierend: In the night Oh! Rachel mit dem Rest: Streetlights People Rachel mit dem Rest vokalisierend: Livin' just to find emotion Rachel mit dem Rest: Hiding Somewhere Rachel mit dem Rest vokalisierend: In the night! Rachel: Oooh! Rachel mit dem Rest: Don't stop believin' Rachel: Hold on to that feelin' Rachel mit dem Rest: Streetlights People (Rest: Whoa, oh, ahh) Don't stop believin' Rachel: Hold on! Rachel mit dem Rest: Street lights people, ooh! (Rest: Whoa, oh, ahh) Don't stop! Trivia *Es ist das fünfte von sechs Malen, dass dieser Song gesungen wird: **Das erste Mal in Ouvertüre von Finn und Rachel mit Artie, Kurt, Mercedes und Tina **Das zweite Mal in April, April von Finn und Quinn mit den New Directions **Das dritte Mal in Alles steht auf dem Spiel vom Glee Club der Haverbrook School for the Deaf **Das vierte Mal in Triumph oder Trauer? von den New Directions **Das sechste Mal in New Directions von Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel und Tina ***Rachel ist an allen vier veröffentlichten Versionen beteiligt. *Das ist der erste Song, der sowohl als Gruppennummer, als auch als Duett und Solo performt wurde. Der zweite ist Defying Gravity in Staffel Fünf. *Es ist der letzte Song in dem Finn zu sehen ist, er singt jedoch nicht. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry